The World of Aura and Nen
by DeathOverlord888
Summary: Ryu Renji, someone with a photographic memory, gets reincarnated into the world of Hunter x Hunter. What he didn't expect was for his reincarnated destination to be Meteor City. It's here where his journey through the world of Aura and Nen begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New World**

"Life is so boring," Renji thought.

Ryu was going through the motions like he normally would when he reached the end of the school day. He already knew everything that was currently being taught by spending his time on the computer and reading college level textbooks. The only reason he attended school was to interact with other kids his age, which he still couldn't find any enjoyment from due to his anti-social and cold personality. Kids didn't like to talk to him either since he was always apathetic and rarely showed emotion in front of others and was also viewed as a "know-it-all".

Ryu knew he was different from most kids due to the fact he could remember almost everything he's ever seen or read. His parents told him it was a photographic memory, but he just thought he could recall things better than most.

The reason he found life so boring was because his memory allowed everything to come easy to him. When he had tests in school, he would just read through a textbook and have everything that would be covered for the year memorized and ace the tests. If he had homework, he could finish it in less then 10 minutes due to already knowing the answers. It's because everything came so easy to him that he sought out something that could keep him entertained and present a challenge when he reached the age of 9.

 _Past_

A local martial arts dojo had opened up in his town recently and he found himself absorbed in everything associated with the art of fighting from everything he read about it online. When he visited the dojo, he was greeted with the sight of people fighting each other. After he entered he chose to continue to observe the people fighting and due to his great memory and vision, he was able to follow the flow of the fights and memorize the movements being used.

He didn't talk to anyone their even after someone approached him and asked if he wanted anything, he just continued to observed for hours the different forms of martial arts being used. Once he was satisfied, he left and went back home, with the idea that he would practice and master different forms of fighting.

It was through the medium of martial arts that he finally found a passion for something and he spent almost all of his time exercising by lifting weights, doing push ups, sit ups, and pull ups after he discovered that he needed to build up his body in order to perfect the fighting styles he memorized. It was after only 5 years of practicing that he finally mastered and memorized the martial arts that he deemed the most interesting such as kung fu, taekwondo, muay thai, jiu jitsu, and Krav Maga. The reason he found these interesting and chose to devote his time to mastering these styles is that they were the most dangerous and deadliest fighting styles in the world.

He found a passion for fighting and decided that if he was going fight, it was going to be done with deadly fighting styles that would leave the opponent with no opportunity to retaliate. In his mind the best fighting styles where the most deadly ones.

When he was 14 and mastered these different forms of fighting, he found he was once again bored. He had an easy time mastering these due to his perfect memory and dedication for practicing, and was at a lose for what to do with his time now. During his time practicing he visited the dojo again and asked for spars against others. This is when he discovered that he made the right choice in practicing deadly fighting techniques, since almost everyone he battled against lost after a few moves. By winning against others in fights, he could feel excitement and when he struggled against an opponent he would feel the thrill of a challenge and fight harder allowing him to win and feel satisfied. After having defeated everyone in the dojo, including all the instructors, he wanted to search for something else to devote his time to, and discovered the world of manga and anime.

After reading and watching Hundreds of different anime and manga, he found his favorite one to be Hunter x Hunter. He fell in love with all the different ways the characters could fight one another and all the cool ways that Nen was being applied in the fights. He analyzed every character and their fighting styles as well as how they used there different Nen abilities in fights.

One of his favorite parts of this anime was the different organizations and characters present in the world, such as the Hunter Association, the Chimera Ants as a species, and the Phantom Troupe and all the different characters involved with them. If there was any world he could be transported to it would definitely be this one due to all the different abilities that could be used through Nen and Aura.

 _Present Day_

After coming back home from school, he continued his normal schedule of exercising and watching anime, then went to sleep.

While sleeping he had a strange dream about the Hunter x Hunter world as well as a city filled with garbage which he knew he recognized but couldn't remember the name. Once he woke up the next day he could smell a horrible stench of trash and see a giant standing above him. When the giant reached forward he was confused until he was picked up and she started patting his back and making cooing noises that someone would make to a baby. That's when he realized that the person holding him wasn't a giant that was really big but that he was very small, and it finally clicked that he had most likely been reincarnated as a baby and if his dream was any indication as to his location then he was probably in a different world, the Hunter x Hunter World.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Possibilities**

"Ryu-kun, come over here!" Came a call that originated from the place that I now refer to as my home. _sigh_ , how long has it been since I woke up in this new world? 5 years? I can't believe it's already been that long. It feels like just yesterday I was opening up my eyes to this new and interesting world.

 _Past_

As I opened my eyes, I could see a young women cooing at me. I could immediately tell that this lady holding me is my mother. She had long and straight black hair with red coloring on the ends that reached down her back and had many soft facial feature. She had pitch black eyes, trimmed eyebrows, and a heart shaped face. If I had to guess, I would say she was about 24 years old. The first thought that popped up into my head as I observed her was that she was beautiful. The second thought that came to me as I took stock of my situation was where the hell was I. I knew that I was most likely in the Hunter x Hunter world based on my previous nights dream as well as waking up as a baby. But I still needed something to confirm my suspicions.

As I was still processing everything going on and what my current situation is, my presumed mother's facial expression suddenly changed from one of love and caring to suspicion and surprise when she asked "Aren't babies supposed to cry once they're born?" When this surprise was voiced by my mother, I realized that I might freak my mom and others out if I don't act like a baby, so the most important thing to focus on now is to not draw any suspicion to myself and to act like an infant would for the time being. So my first task to accomplish in order to best portray myself as a baby is to cry to show that I'm a "normal" new born baby. "Wwaaahhh!"

When my mother heard this cry she let out an audible sigh of relief and resumed her original expression of love and caring. When she gazed down at me I gazed back up at her with a clueless expression trying to avoid any signs that I was intelligent and aware of my surroundings. I made giggling noises and extending my stubby arms upwards so as to enforce the fact that I was a "normal" baby who wants comfort from their mother. When she saw this action, she smiled even more and started rocking me back and forth. "Your such a cute baby boy." She cooed. "You have such beautiful black eyes, just like mine." Her expression was filled with bliss and excitement, as well as exhaustion due to the fact that she just gave birth. I also was able to see her expression change into sadness for a moment as she looked at my head and what I guess to be my hair. "I see you inherited both my and your father's hair color." She sighed with sadness evident in her voice as well as a hint of anger.

I had no idea what I looked like or why she could be angry, but from what she said, I would guess my hair is black with some red in it, inherited from my mother, as well as some other color that I inherited from my father. Speaking of which, where was my father? As I looked around and observed more about my surroundings, I noticed that the only people in the room where my mother and I, and there was no signs of my father. Something else that came as a surprise to myself was that the room that we were in seemed to be made of cardboard. As I started sniffing the air more, I realized that there was a horrible stench of garbage and trash. This was obviously not a sanitary environment for giving birth. Where we homeless and had to live in a cardboard box or something?

As I was thinking this, someone else walked into the room through the cardboard covering. "Hitomi are you alright?" Is the first thing that was asked by the person that entered. I could now see that the person was a she and was younger then I expected. She seemed to be 16 year old and was short with pink hair. She seemed to be wearing something that looked like a robe or a kimono, but as I observed more closely it was definitely an _uwagi_ which was tied together with a sash. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "I'm fine Machi, my baby came out fine, see." Mom responded to the girl that entered and held me up to be seen by her.

As soon as I heard my mother say that the girls name was Machi, my eyes widened and I started to observe the girl even more closely. That's when I finally understood why I found her to be familiar. Her name was Machi, her hair color was pink, and the way she was dressed like a ninja, there was no doubt in my mind who this was and it was also my confirmation as to what world I was in. Due to my photographic memory as well as my love for all that is Hunter x Hunter I new that this girl was Machi, number 3 of the Phantom Troupe.

As I finally got the evidence I needed to confirm that I was in the Hunter x Hunter world, I also realized that the person that I'm staring at and who's observing me is also someone who's a professional thief and certified killer. At first I panicked a little, I mean who wouldn't when you realize that one of the most dangerous characters in Hunter x Hunter is right in front of you and I have nothing to defend myself against her. But as I thought more about the situation of me being a baby as well as the somewhat happy expression I could now see on the usually stoic face of Machi, I began to think that if I play my cards right, I will no longer have to experience boredom ever again and can enjoy fighting all the different people that are in this world and explore all the new possibilities that can be had by utilizing the great power's of Aura and Nen.

With this epiphany and now having something to look forward to in this new world, I giggled up at Machi and held up my arms for her to pick me up and hoped that this could be the start of my journey to learning about Aura and Nen.

XxXxXxX

I'm writing this story as I go and don't really do any planning at all. I decided to just write this because a lot of the Hunter x Hunter fanfics are about romance and there aren't that much that have to do with just adventuring and exploring the world as well as utilizing Aura and Nen more. I'll probably update once a week and it won't be too consistent due to my schedule. Whoever reads this I hope you enjoy. The following chapter will be about Ryu's childhood as well as learning how to use Nen at the very early age of 3.


End file.
